Lost Contract
by FAZA Phantomhive
Summary: "Bukankah sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk melindungiku? Kalau aku mati, sama artinya dengan kau melanggar kontrak dan estetika butler."/CHAP 3
1. Chapter 1

"**LOST CONTRACT"**

**Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler (c) Yana Toboso**

**.**

**NO Bashing!**

**.**

_Penciumanku lebih peka dari seekor serigala_

_Pengelihatanku lebih tajam dibanding burung hantu_

_Indra keenamku selalu tepat dari peramal manapun_

_Kalian tahu siapa aku?_

_**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS**_

_Ketua butler keluarga Phantomhive, dan juga_

_**SEORANG IBLIS...**_

_**.**_

_Spring in London 1889 — 09.00 GMT_

Ruby-ku menerawang ke balik pepohonan Pinus yang mengelilingi mansion Phantomhive. Aku yakin, pengelihatan dan kepekaanku tak mungkin salah.

"Mereka sudah datang rupanya." Gumamku seraya melangkah dengan gaya anggun seorang iblis menuju singgasana majikan yang sangat kuhormati, atas dasar estetika.

Tuanku seorang bocah 13 tahun yang memiliki masalah pada ukuran postur badannya, kepala keluarga Phantomhive terhormat, dan berperangai buruk, _**CIEL PHANTOMHIVE.**_

"Good Afternoon, Young Master." Sapaku sembari mendorong kereta saji yang berisikan makanan manis kesukaan Tuan Muda disela-sela kesibukannya.

Bocah yang sering kusapa dengan sebutan _Boochan_, itu melirik singkat, "Fuuuh~" Bocah berambut _Green Grayish_ itu meniup lembaran-lembaran kertas di meja besarnya. "Setelah kasus ini berakhir, Aku mau libur!" Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya keatas meja oak.

Aku hanya tersenyum, perlahan mengiris _Black Forest_ berlumur Coklat Belgia dengan krim tartar dan Strawberry ranum yang menggoda.

Beberapa pekan terakhir ini Boochan sering uring-uringan setelah kasus terbunuhnya '3 pejabat penting' dalam Mansion Phantomhive. Mengingat _Georg von Siemens _yang ikut menjadi korban pada malam badai itu merupakan salah satu 'anggota terhormat' bank terbesar di Jerman, _Bank Banberga_, yang banyak membiayai angkatan perang negaranya. Dua hari yang lalu, Inggris mendapat ancaman dari Jerman atas terbunuhnya _Lord Siemens _tanpa alasan jelas, dan hari ini, Tuan Muda sebagai pihak bertanggung jawab harus memberikan laporan jelas tentang kematian 'orang itu' sebelum Jerman menyerang Inggris. Tapi sepertinya laporan itu sangatlah terlambat.

"Jerman sudah memasuki Inggris." Kataku.

Ciel memotong cake-nya malas. "Aku tahu, koran dan radio juga sudah menyiarkannya." Ia melahap benda coklat yang menurutnya 'enak' itu bulat-bulat ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

Aku menuang susu coklat kedalam mug putih gading dan menyodorkan pada bocah itu. Ya, anak usianya belum diperbolehkan mengonsumsi kafein atau minuman keras.

"Sampai nanti malam jangan menggangguku, aku ingin menyelesaikan laporan ini dan menyerahkan pada _Queen _secepatnya!" Ia menjilat garpu perak yang berlumuran coklat.

"Yes, My Lord." Aku berbungkuk dihadapan manusia yang hanya setinggi dadaku itu.

"Satu lagi, Hari Minggu aku ingin libur! Jadi, bebaskan schedule yang ada!" Perintahnya lalu menegak habis susu coklat yang ku suguhkan.

"Baiklah." Jeda, "Saya terkesan, ternyata _workaholic _seperti Anda juga butuh liburan." Godaku kemudian menarik mug dan piring porselin yang telah kosong.

"BERISIK!" Muncul tanda pagar di dahinya sambil memandangku malas.

"Fufufu~" aku tertawa nista.

**~Lost Contract~**

_Spring in London 1889 —14.00 GMT_

Aku melongok keluar jendela, masih sama, ke balik pepohonan Pinus yang rimbun itu. "Makhluk yang bernama manusia itu gampang ditebak, ya?"

Aku mengendus, aromanya masih sama dari beberapa jam yang lalu, hanya saja aroma _DANGER_-nya semakin pekat.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bersembunyi disana?!" Aku mengeluarkan seringai iblisku.

**~Lost Contract~**

"Good Evening, Young Master." Sapaku cepat mengingat sedang diburu oleh sesuatu hal.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku!" Bentak Boochan garang ketika melihat kepalaku tersembul dari balik pintu.

"Aku punya berita penting!" Ujarku cepat sebelum terpotong oleh bentakkanya.

"Ada telepon dari Bibi Francess lagi?! Nanti sajalah, bilang aku sedang sibuk!" Ia terus menggoreskan bulu angsanya di kertas kelas satu.

"Aku tidak main-main, Boochan!" Bentakku pada akhirnya.

BRAKK... Ciel mengggebrak mejanya, membuat botol tinta Cina di dekatnya terguling ke lantai. Cairan pekat itu menodai lantai yang terpelitur dengan sempurna. "Aku juga tidak main-main! Ini perintah, GET OUT OF HERE!" Permata _Deep Ocean_-nya berkilat tajam.

Aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi untuk bicara dengan bocah keras kepala itu. Dalam keadaan genting dia terlalu egois untuk mengerti. "Jerman diluar mansion ini, mereka sudah mengepung kita dan mengincar Anda sebagai sasaran utama, My Lord." Perkataanku melunak, semoga saja dia mau mengerti.

"Hubungannya denganku apa?" Ia mengeluarkan sebotol tinta dari laci meja. "Bukankah sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk melindungiku? Kalau aku mati, sama artinya dengan kau melanggar kontrak dan estetika butler. Pergi sana!" Ia menekuni laporannya lagi.

Aku terdiam, susah sekali berbicara dengan bocah egois itu. Padahal sudah tak ada waktu lagi, sejak tadi aku sudah merasakan adanya mortir yang diarahkan ke ruangan ini.

Ciel melirik tajam kearahku yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. "KELUAR!" Pekik bocah bersurai abu-abu itu.

Tak ada waktu lagi, aku kembali menjadi sosok iblis...

BAMMM! DUAAAARRR!

**~Lost Contract~**

Bau mesiu dan runtuhnya dinding ruang kerja Tuan Muda memperjelas suasana, bahwa Jerman sudah memulai acara balas dendamnya. _Ruby_ dan _Sapphire_ kami bertemu, kami saling tatap di bawah meja kerja Boochan. "Sudah kubilang ini penting!" Bentakku dengan suara tertahan.

Ia mendorong dadaku agar menjauh. "Dasar iblis mesum! Mau apa kau peluk-pe—"

Buru-buru aku membekap mulut mungil yang cerewet itu kalau sudah tersulut emosinya, aku mendengar derap langkah boot Jerman masuk ke ruangan ini lewat lubang besar karya mortir kebanggaan mereka.

Aku mengintip lewat celah meja. Ada 5 tentara dengan persenjataan lengkap.

DOR DOR DOR DOR!

Serangan beruntun senapan mesin diarahkan pada kami, artinya mereka sudah tahu keberadaan kami. "Shit!" Umpatku.

Boochan melepaskan pengait dari sarung pistolnya. "Pelurunya tinggal 3." Ia melempar pistol itu padaku. "Kenai target yang jelas-jelas saja!" Tuan muda berpikir mencari jalan keluar, masalahnya kami sudah terkepung.

CTIK! Boochan menjentikkan jarinya.

Telat baginya untuk mengeluarkan pendapat kedua. Melihat dua Jerman berseragam hijau berdiri menjulang dihadapan kami, aku menarik Boochan mendekat.

DOR! DOR!

Aku menarik pelatuk dua kali, dan dua butir timah panas itu bersarang di kepala '_baka' peoples _itu.

"Harusnya satu peluru dua mangsa, _you're fool_!" Maki Boochan.

"_UNDER THE DESK_!" Seru tentara lainnya dalam Bahasa Jerman, sepertinya mereka mendengar teriakan nyaring dari bocah yang belum beranjak dewasa.

DOR DOR DOR DOR! Mereka menghadiahkan kami tembakan beruntun dari arah utara, dimana lubang besar itu dibuat. Perlahan tapi pasti meja oak itu terkoyak, beberapa peluru bahkan akan mengenai Tuan Muda kalau saja aku tak segera mendorongnya.

"Shit lagi!" Umpatku.

"Berhenti mengeluh!" Ujarnya kemudian menampar kepalaku. "Lindungi aku ke lemari itu." Ia menunjuk lemari di pojok ruangan dekat pintu keluar. Di lemari itu Boochan menyembunyikan banyak sekali senjata api beserta amunisi yang tak seharusnya dimiliki seorang bocah dibawah umur sepertinya.

"Kemungkinan selamatnya kecil."

"Lakukan saja, **IBLIS**!"

Aku melempar pistol yang pelurunya tinggal satu itu ke sembarang arah, lalu bangkit dan menggendong tubuh mungil itu menuju lemari yang letaknya bersembrangan dengan lubang asal Jerman itu masuk, itulah alasan kenapa kubilang kemungkinan selamatnya kecil. Dari sana supply pasukan Jerman masuk, dan kami tak bersenjata.

Sedikit keisenganku untuk menendang botol tinta yang tadi dijatuhkan Boochan ke wajah salah seorang Jerman yang sudah berada di dekat meja tempat kami bersembunyi tadi. _Voila... _Iseng-iseng berhadiah, Jerman itu ambruk ke lantai dengan hidung mancungnya mengalir darah.

"Fufufu~" Tawaku nista.

DOR DOR DOR DOR! Punggungku dihujani peluru dari arah belakang, oleh terntara Jerman yang terlambat mengepung kami di bawah meja.

DOR! Satu tembakan mengenai kepalaku.

**~Lost Contract~**

Aku mengalungkan tali senapan laras panjang itu ke bahuku. "Mission Complete." Aku mengelap darah yang mengalir dari mulutku akibat banyak tembakan mengenai bagian perut dan kepala. Tapi bukan butler keluarga Phantomhive namanya kalau tidak dapat menahan serangan itu.

Boochan memasukkan kembali pistol yang baru diambilnya dari lemarinya ke dalam kantung celana. Semua tentara di ruangan ini telah kami habisi itu berkat perintah Boochan untuk menghabisi mereka dalam 3 detik, _He's idiot!_ Tapi diluar masih banyak sekali _baka peoples _yang lain, itu semua kerjaan para pelayan, mereka sudah ku koordinasikan membentuk formasi penyerangan terpadu.

"Ayo pergi, Jerman sudah mengepung mansion ini, jadi satu-satunya cara kita evakuasi diri lewat jalur bawah tanah!" Aku meraih jemari mungil itu dan menariknya pergi.

.

"Tunggu, laporanku?" Ia menerobos masuk lewat celah pintu yang akan kututup.

Aku mengawasinya dari celah pintu, ia menata laporannya yang berserakan dan beberapa sudah hangus pinggirannya akibat ledakan granat dalam ruangan yang dilempar oleh salah seorang dari 'baka' peoples tadi.

"Eh?" Mataku melihat gerakan dari bawah meja. Aku teringat pistol yang kubuang karena pelurunya tinggal satu dan seorang 'baka' yang kubuat pingsan dengan botol tinta milik Boochan. Pingsan dan sebutir peluru, artinya Tuan Muda dalam bahaya! "Boochan! Lari dari situ!" Teriakku dari celah pintu.

Ia menoleh ke arahku penuh tanda tanya. Aktivitas mengumpulkan kertas-kertasnya tertunda akibat teriakkan bodohku.

"LARI dari sana!" Aku mencoba menarik pintu besar yang macet karena engselnya rusak terkena ledakan. Boochan masih berdiri tanpa tahu ada bahaya yang mengintai nyawanya.

'Baka' people berseragam hijau itu muncul dari balik meja sambil mengarahkan moncong pistol kearah Boochan. Aku masih berusaha membuka pintu bodoh ini.

DOR!

"BOOOCHAAN!" aku terlambat berubah wujud.

**~Lost Contract~**

"Bukankah sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk melindungiku? Kalau aku mati, sama artinya dengan kau melanggar kontrak dan estetika butler."

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N : Give me review please :)**

**Ini gak masuk hitungan fiksi sejarah, **_**IT'S JUST FOR FUN**_**!**

**.**

**Regards,**

**Faza Phantomhive**


	2. Chapter 2

"**LOST CONTRACT"**

**Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler (c) Yana Toboso**

**.**

**NO bashing!**

**.**

"Bukankah sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk melindungiku? Kalau aku mati, sama artinya dengan kau melanggar kontrak dan estetika butler."

**.**

_Spring in London 1889 – 15.00 GMT_

DOR!

"BOOOCHAAN!" Aku terlambat berubah wujud.

**.**

Sosokku yang asli hilang kendali. Pintu bodoh yang membuatku terlambat menolong majikan yang harusnya kulindungi, lenyap sudah menjadi abu. Kini aku tidaklah berupa sosok butler lagi, api yang menyala-nyala dari jubah hitamku, membakar habis apa yang kulewati hanya menyisakan debu tak berguna yang kemudian hilang ditiup angin.

Seperti mendapat mainan baru, _'baka people' _itu seperti calon roh yang malu-malu untuk menampakkan wujudnya. Malam ini akan ada pesta makan malam lezat bagi iblis! Kuku-kuku hitamku yang panjang menegakkan dagu calon roh pemalu itu. Lidah sewarna delimaku menjilat taring berkilau diterpa api yang berkobar di sekelilingku.

"Sebastian, jangan main-main. Habisi dia, buat jasad itu jadi abu!" Perintah pemilikku yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kami.

BWOOOOSH... Jasad '_baka' _itu langsung menjadi abu dalam hitungan seperdetik.

"AKKKHHH..." rintih Boochan mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Boo?" Aku sudah kembali ke wujud butler.

"_You_ _fool_! Kau bilang ini tak apa-apa?! Untung saja dia hanya menembak kakiku." Makinya dengan suara tertahan, ia memegang paha bagian kiri dengan telapak kirinya, darah mengalir melewati sela-sela jemarinya.

Aku melepaskan cengkraman tangan Boochan pada pahanya sendiri, lalu membersihkan telapak porselin yang berlumuran darah. "Apakah ini sakit?" tanyaku sembari menggulung celana coklatnya sebatas paha.

PLAK! Ia memukul kepalaku keras. "Ya, sakit BODOH!"

"Fufufu~" Aku tertawa diatas penderitaan Tuanku sendiri. "Lukanya terlalu dalam, aku harus mengeluarkan pelurunya dulu sebelum terjadi infeksi." Aku melepas _belt_-nya.

"Hey, hey, hey... mau apa kau iblis mesum?!" Ia mencegah tanganku berbuat lebih.

"Kurasa ini bukan tempat yang aman untuk membedah lukamu, Boo... Jadi, aku harus menghentikan pendarahannya dulu." Jelasku.

"Apa katamu saja."

Merasa mendapatkan kebebasan bertindak, aku melingkarkan _belt _coklat milik Boochan di selangkangan kirinya, lalu mengencangkan dengan kuat. Boochan sedikit merintih.

Aku melepas _tailcoat _yang kukenakan dan membalutkan pada tubuh Boochan. "Ayo pergi, kita cari tempat aman." Perlahan aku menggendong tubuh ringkih dalam balutan _tailcoat _hitam.

**-Lost Contract-**

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang dalam manor ini. Boochan ku gendong di punggung, deru nafasnya terasa jelas di perpotongan leherku. Tangan kirinya membawa gulungan laporan yang dipenuhi bercak merah. Aku berhenti di _ballroom_, sudah banyak sekali Jerman yang menduduki ruangan besar itu, aku berhenti berlari.

"Kenapa?" Boochan mengangkat kepalanya, matanya sayu.

"Kita cari jalan lain." Aku membalikkan arah haluan.

"Tapi lorong bawah tanah ada di bawah tangga _ballroom._" Boochan menegakkan daguku, manik mata kami bertemu. Lama kami saling pandang.

"Saya harus mengeluarkan peluru di kaki Anda." Aku buang muka dari tatapannya, ia kembali menyelipkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku. "Kita ke dapur." Kataku lanjut berlari.

**.**

Diluar dugaan! Para pelayan telah menghancurkan dapur menjadi tempat yang sangat tidak aman, Jerman juga telah mendudukinya, dan dari sana para Jerman itu mendapatkan _supply_ makanan. Dasar pelayan tak berguna, memberi peluang untuk penjahat!

Semua ruangan sudah di ekploitasi Jerman, aku heran, seberapa banyak pleton yang mereka turunkan hanya untuk menangkap seorang **BOCAH**. Sejak tadi aku hanya berputar-putar dalam manor ini mencari jalan yang belum tertutup, tapi tak kutemukan satupun.

"Kenapa kau tak panggil para pelayan untuk membersihkan jalan." Desah Boochan hampir tak terdengar.

Aku menyentuh pipinya, **DINGIN**! Aku panik, segera saja aku aku menurunkannya dari gendonganku, ku baringkan tubuh yang kian melemah itu ke lantai beralaskan _tailcoat _hitam yang membalutnya sejak tadi. Suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis, wajahnya berubah sepucat kapur, celananya tak lagi coklat tapi merah darah. Sebelum pendarahannya berlanjut aku harus segera menutup lukanya, tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya Jerman itu menemukan kami disini.

"Pak Tanaka, Bard, Finni, dan MeyRin cepat datanglah..." bisikku pelan.

Jemariku dengan cekatan merobek celana Boochan hingga ke bagian lukanya. Darah yang keluar semakin banyak, apakah itu karena aku salah mengendongnya? Bodoh! Harusnya posisi kaki lebih diatas badan! Aku berlutut di sisi kiri majikanku yang nyaris kehabisan darah itu, satu-satunya jalan adalah membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat _supply _darah, tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini bagaimana bisa?

"Sekarang saya akan mengeluarkan peluru di kaki Anda, gigit tangan saya jika Anda merasa kesakitan." Bisikku halus di telinganya.

Aku melepas kedua sarung tanganku, memperlihatkan lambang kontrak antara aku dan Boochan dengan jelas. Kaki kananku menahan gerak berlebihan dari bocah itu ketika dua pertiga ruas jari telunjuk kananku mulai menerobos lukanya, mengobok-oboknya untuk mencari timah panas yang bersarang.

"NGGGHHHH..." Boochan melenguh panjang, tubuhnya mengegang, kakinya memberontak, giginya yang belum seluruhnya tanggal menoyak lengan kiriku hingga mengucurkan darah.

"Dapat!" aku menarik timah itu perlahan hingga keluar. "Ah!" seruku lega setelah berhasil mengeluarkan peluru Kaliber 38—_peluru yang memiliki diameter 0,38 inchi_—dari lukanya, Boochan ikut menghela nafas, air mata kesakitannya mengucur dari balik kelopak matanya yang indah. Sungguh aku tidak tega melihat penderitaan bocah ini.

Aku menyobek lengan kemeja putihku sebatas siku . Aku menggulungnya lalu menekankan kain putih itu ke luka Boochan yang menganga. Perlahan darah merembes, kain itu tidak lagi putih. Desahan Boochan sudah tak terdengar, hanya gerakan bibirnya saja yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia kesakitan.

"_Who is there?!_" teriak seseorang dalam Bahasa Jerman mengagetkatku.

"Cih!" Boochan berdecih, bola matanya yang tak lagi jernih menatapku lama. "Habisi!" perintahnya singkat.

Aku berdiri, melangkah beberapa kali ke hadapan salah seorang Jerman beriris hijau. "_You can arrest me, but don't kill him._" Sahutku lantang dalam Bahasa Jerman di depan lebih dari 20 tentara Jerman yang mengepung kami.

"_HAHA! You fool... He's our target_." Salah seorang dari mereka maju, dari pangkat yang tertera, mungkin dia pemimpinnya, _badge_ namanya tertulis _Lt_. _Arnfried_—'_Arn' _yang berarti 'Elang' dan _'Fried' _'Perdamaian'—sungguh, sifatnya tak seperti apa yang diharapkan orang tuanya.

"_Put your hands in the air!_" perintahnya masih dalam Bahasa Jerman.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, ku angkat ke dua lengan tinggi-tinggi. "Ayolah semuanya datang..." bisikku.

"_What do you say?_" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan mata, tampang meng-introgasi.

"..."

"_What do you say?!" _gertaknya tegas.

"..." aku masih tak mau jawab.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?!" kali ini dia membentakku dalam Bahasa Inggris. "JAWAB!" ia menodongkan _Luger _ke pelipisku_._—pistol _Luger_ kebanggaan Jerman di awal abad ke-19(saya bingung harus masukkan senjata apa, yang kutemukan hanya pistol itu. Disini tahun 1889, tapi pistol itu terbit(?) tahun 1908, gapapalah, ceritanya ada ruang waktu yang membawa pistol itu :P)

DOR! Sebuah tembakan pembuka untuk pesta sore ini.

DOR DOR DOR DOR! Tembakan beruntun tanpa henti membuyarkan pasukan Jerman yang kocar-kacir seperti barisan semut kebanjiran. Sensasi darah bermuncratan bak kembang api yang terlontar di jamuan makan malam para iblis peliharaan Phantomhive.

**-Lost Contract-**

"Maaf kami terlambat, Sebastian... ada sedikit halangan ketika kami menuju kesini." MeyRin berbungkuk-bungkuk dihadapanku.

"Maafkan kami Sebas..." Tiga pelayan bodoh itu bersujud-sujud dihadapanku dengan banjir air mata penuh penyesalan ber-_backsound _suara tawa Pak Tanaka yang khas, "HO HO HO..."

"Berlebihan!" Gerutuku. "Aku harus segera membawa Boochan ke kota, lewat jalur bawah tanah. Kalian bersihkan _ballroom_! Pak Tanaka disini saja bersama kami." Perintahku.

"_Ayeaye Capten!_" Seru ketiga pelayan bodoh itu dan langsung melesat pergi begitu mendapat perintah dari 'sang ketua'.

**.**

"_Ballroom?_" Celetuk Finni yang berlari paling akhir.

"Iya, _ballroom_! Ruang besar tempat petemuan dan acara _dansa_. Ayolah, jangan bodoh Finni..." Ejek Baldroy pada bocah lelaki bertopi jerami itu.

"Bukankah tadi kita lewat sana? Dan, dan menghabisi semuanya! Itu yang membuat kita terlambat, 'kan." Jelas bocah bernama lengkap Finnian kembali mengingat-ingat.

"Lalu?" Tanya MeyRin. Ketiganya masih terus berlari, derap langkah mereka menggema di lorong panjang itu.

CKIIIIT... Serempak sol sepatu mereka bertiga bergesekan dengan lanati lorong.

"Artinya kita sudah membersihkan _ballroom!_" Seru ketiga pelayan itu baru menyadari kebodohannya.

"Cepat kembali dan beri tahu Sebas!" Mereka langsung lari berbalik arah.

**.**

"Pak Tanaka punya sapu tangan?" Aku mengencangkan kembali _belt_ yang mengikat selangkangan Boochan. Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri setelah perintah terakhirnya.

Kakek tua mantan butler itu berjongkok, ia mengeluarkan selembar saputangan dari saku celana bergarisnya. "Keadaannya kritis, kau harus bertindak cepat anak muda." Suara bergetar kakek Tanaka membuatku mengatupkan mulut.

Aku menggulung saputangan itu, menjadikan seperti perban, lalu mengikatkannya ke luka Boochan. "Sepenuhnya salahku." Sesalku mencoba mengingat kembali _kronologi _penyebab Boochan sudah kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya seperti ini.

"Seorang butler harus bisa mengatasi kejadian tak terduga. Yang sudah-sudah dibiarkan saja." Nasihat kakek Tanaka.

"Sebaaas... kami baru ingat kalau _ballroom _sudah kami bersihkan dari 'kotoran'." Teriak Finni pemilik suara paling nyaring diantara yang lain.

"Kalau begitu lekas pergi sebelum keadaannya semakin kacau." Pak Tanaka menepuk bahuku.

Aku segera menggendong Boochan ala _bridal_ dan lekas pergi dari lorong itu.

**-Lost Contract-**

_Spring ini London 1889 —16.00 GMT_

Aku berlari paling depan, para pelayan—yang juga iblis—lari di belakangku untuk mem-_back up. _Pak Tanaka lari paling akhir, aku merasa kasihan dengan tubuh tua-nya.

"_There!_" derap langkah _boots_ menjelaskan siapa yang akan kami temui di depan.

"Lari duluan!" perintahku.

Ketiga pelayan, kecuali Pak Tanaka, mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing. MeyRin mengeluarkan _handgun _dari _stocking_ di balik rok _maid_-nya, Bard yang sejak tadi membawa-bawa pelontar api di punggungnya mengaktifkan alat yang sering menghancurkan dapur itu, sementara Finni, ia selalu bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

Pertarungan tak terelakkan.

"Lewat sini!" Teriak Pak Tanaka yang lari lebih dulu di tengah-tengah pertarungan, aku mengikutinya.

"AWAS!" Aku melayangkan tendangan berputar di udara, masih dengan Boochan dalam gendonganku, untuk menghabisi '_baka_' yang ingin menembak 'orang tua'. Sejujurnya itu bukanlah perilaku terpuji.

"Terima kasih, anak muda." Pak Tanaka tersenyum padaku, ia mengisyaratkan agar aku segera berlari ke _ballroom._

3 orang Jerman mengikuti kami sampai ke _ballroom_, di bawah tangga ada lorong rahasia yang menghubungkan manor ini dengan kota. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui pintu itu dan dapat membukanya.

"Kau pergi saja duluan, nak. Kami akan bereskan lalu menyusul." Pak Tanaka bergelut dengan 3 orang Jerman bersenjata dengan tangan kosong, hanya bermodalkan jurus _Bartitsu _yang dipelajarinya ketika muda dulu.

"Temui kami di _townhouse_." Aku berteriak dalam Bahasa Cina agar Jerman itu tidak mengetahui apa yang kukatakan.

**-Lost Contract-**

_Rainy in London 1889 —20.00 GMT_

Lorong rumah sakit itu terasa sepi, hanya aku seorang diri menunggu di pintu masuk ruang bedah. Suara hujan terdengar sangat jelas menghantam atap rumah sakit terbesar di London. Boochan sudah masuk ke ruangan itu sejak 2 jam yang lalu, tapi dokter yang memeriksanya tak kunjung keluar.

Tok... tok... tok... langkah sepatu pantofel dari seorang pria berkacamata bertatapan dingin, ia membawa tongkat _deathscythe _yang lebihtinggi darinya, dengan pencapit bergerigi di salah satu ujungnya. Tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam menakikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot. Ia membuka buku yang kemana-mana selalu dibawanya.

"Kasihan sekali kau Sebastian, pada akhirnya kau menghianati majikanmu sendiri. Ck!" Ia membuka buku dalam dekapannya.

"..." Aku hanya diam tidak menanggapi celotehan _Shinigami_—dewa kematian—bernama lengkap William T. Spears itu.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Lahir 14 Desember 1875. 31 Maret 1889 meninggal akibat kehabisan darah. Tidak ada catatan khusus."

Dan, di malam hujan badai itu stampel bertuliskan com-plete dilayangkan...

**-Lost Contract-**

"Perjanjianku denganmu adalah...

menjadi kekuatanku sampai aku berhasil meraih tujuanku dan melindungiku dari kematian.

Hanya kau ksatriaku yang tak boleh mengkhianatiku."

"Jika itu kehendak anda,

saya akan menemani anda kemanapun,

meskipun anda terjatuh dari kursi raja,

makhkota berkilau di kepala anda berkarat,

dan mayat-mayat yang tak terhitung jumlahnya terus menumpuk.

Diatas tumpukan mayat itu,

saya akan berada di samping majikan kecil yang tengah berbaring,

hingga saya mendengar panggilan terakhir."

_...Black Butler Jilid 3, Chapter 13... _

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N : Give me review please :)**

**Ada yang tahu nama fandom 'La Storia Della Arcana Famiglia'? Yang tau jangan pelit-pelit kasih info ya...**

**Gomen jika dari chap kemarin masih bertebaran typo :|**

**Thanks to :**

**FrankiezCrazy—thanks my sis :D**

**eguchi narumi—makasih dukungannya :D**

**AraAra Siluman Katak—Salam tokek XD /hajar bleh!/**

**RaFa Llight S.N—thanks pujiannya :D**

**.**

**Regards,**

**FAZA Phantomhive**


	3. Chapter 3

"**LOST CONTRACT"**

**Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler (c) Yana Toboso**

**.**

**NO Bashing!**

**.**

"Perjanjianku denganmu adalah...

menjadi kekuatanku sampai aku berhasil meraih tujuanku dan melindungiku dari kematian.

Hanya kau ksatriaku yang tak boleh mengkhianatiku."

"Jika itu kehendak anda,

saya akan menemani anda kemanapun,

meskipun anda terjatuh dari kursi raja,

makhkota berkilau di kepala anda berkarat,

dan mayat-mayat yang tak terhitung jumlahnya terus menumpuk.

Diatas tumpukan mayat itu,

saya akan berada di samping majikan kecil yang tengah berbaring,

hingga saya mendengar panggilan terakhir."

_...Black Butler Jilid 3, Chapter 13... _

**.**

_Rainy in London 1889 —20.00 GMT_

Dan, di malam hujan badai itu stampel bertuliskan com-plete dilayangkan...

**~Lost Contract~**

"Let's make negotiation!" Sebastian menahan tangan berbalut sarung hitam, sebelum stampel itu mencium lembar kertas dalam file.

Keduanya bertatapan dengan tajam, keempat orb itu berkilat-kilat menyiratkan arti untuk saling mempertahankan apa yang sedang dilakukan masing-masing. Cengkraman Sebastian mengeras pada tangan Will, seakan ingin meremukkan tulang-tulang dewa kematian itu.

"Cih! Bagaimana bisa? Ini menyangkut **roh**, umur bocah itu hanya sampai disini." Ujar Will ketus, ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot. "Dan bisa tolong singkirkan tanganmu yang hina itu?!" Ia menarik diri dari cengkraman sang iblis.

Di lorong rumah sakit yang hening, keduanya masih saling menatap dengan pandangan kebencian dan dendam.

"KITA BERTARUNG!" Seru Sebastian memecahkan kristal keheningan yang diciptakan keduanya. Aura kemarahan dan pertarungan menguar, seakan api neraka menghangatkan lorong panjang itu.

**~Lost Contract~**

Malam badai di atap rumah sakit mengisahkan peristiwa bersejarah pertarungan antara iblis dan dewa kematian, disaksikan oleh seluruh alam, dan mereka yang akan menjadi juri dari pertarungan berdarah itu.

"Kita bertarung tangan kosong, tidak ada _deathscythe _atau _weapon_ lainnya!" Iblis gagak itu melepas sarung tangannya menampakkan lambang kesetiaan terhadap majikan kecilnya yang saat ini menjadi inti pertarungan mereka. Seperti judi, mereka bertaruh memperebutkan nyawa manusia.

Will menyandarkan _deathscythe_-nya pada penangkal petir yang menjulang diantara mereka. Hujan mengguyur dua sosok itu dengan derasnya. "Kita mulai!" Will melepaskan kacamatanya, ditengah hujan benda itu takkan berfungsi. Orb karamel itu berkilat tajam.

Kedua lelaki itu berputar-putar mencari posisi yang enak, petir menyambar seakan menandakan dimulainya pertarungan itu.

Will memulai, ia menyerbu Sebastian seperti seekor kambing aduan, melayangkan tinjunya beberapa kali kearah wajah Sebastian. Tapi matanya yang rabun menyulitkan geraknya, iblis itu masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan angkuh. "Aku tak berniat dengan ini." Kata Will, ia menghapus air hujan yang mengalir dari rambut dan membasahi wajahnya. "Sebagai supervisor, aku tak ditugasi untuk ini."

Sang iblis tersenyum menampakkan taring-taringnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mudah mengatasimu." Ejeknya.

"Cih!" Will melayangkan tinjunya lagi ke wajah rupawan milik Sebastian dan tepat mengenai rahangnya. Likuid merah seorang iblis mengalir dari sisi bibir ranumnya.

Sebastian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia kembali fokus pada permainan, saat dilihatnya Will melakukan serangan ketiga dengan kaki kirinya, ia lebih sigap, dincengramnya kaki itu dan dipilinnya, ia menghempaskan tubuh dewa kematian ke atap beton.

Will menggeliat mencoba bangun, ketika baru setengah bangkit, Sebastian menyepak perutnya sekeras mungkin dengan ujung sepatu butler. Ia terhempas menabrak tiang penangkal listrik dan jatuh berjajar _deathscythe_-nya.

"Kau memang seorang supervisor 'kan Will? Kau hanya duduk di kantormu sebagai dewa kematian, memberikan jadwal terbang untuk bawahanmu, dan menghukum yang tidak sependapat dengan dirimu. Ya 'kan?" Sebastian mendekat pada tubuh yang terpuruk bersandar pada tiang tembaga kekuningan.

"Kau salah! Aku juga menggantikan tugas mereka yang terkena hukuman, lagipula yang memberikan hukuman itu bukan aku!"

"Yeah, it's my foul!" Desah Sebastian dengan nada merendah. Ia menyepak wajah berkulit porselin itu lagi.

TRAK!

Tongkat panjang yang beum diketahui unsur pembuatnya itu menghalangi aksi Sebastian. "Kuberi dia hidup beberapa jam lagi. Karena akan ada yang lebih menarik lagi untuk disaksikan."

CUH! Will melontarkan cairan kental bewarna merah kehitaman, dan cairan itu mencampuri genangan air hujan di sisi kakinya.

**~Lost Contract~**

Remaja manis berambut _green grayish _membuka matanya perlahan, pandangannya masih kabur, sekujur tubuhnya berat sekali untuk digerakkan, bahkan untuk membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar. Cahaya putih yang terang-benderang menerobos masuk lewat iris matanya yang bewarna kebiruan, tapi baginya apa yang dilihatnya itu putih, tak setitikpun ditemukan bayangan hitam. 'Dimana Sebastian? Biasanya dia yang selalu berada disisiku' Pikir bocah 13 tahun itu.

Seorang dewasa menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya yang mungil. Remaja itu sudah keburu berpikir bahwa itu adalah butler penjaganya, Sebastian, tapi dia tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok yang merangkap pelaku permainan ini.

Orang itu kemudian menarik jarum infus yang tertanam di punggung tangan Ciel dengan kasar, percikan darah bermuncratan ke atas seprai rawatnya. Lalu orang itu melepaskan atribut kedokteran yang terpasang untuk memantau pemulihan bocah itu. Darah tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari pembuluh vena di tangan kirinya akibat tusukan infus yang terbuka.

Dibawanya Ciel dengan kasar diatas punggungnya, membiarkan darah segar di punggung tangan bocah itu mengalir sesukanya. Ciel tak dapat memberontak, anemia membuat tubuhnya semakin melemah, apalagi saat seperti ini, darahnya terus berkurang. Baru ia sadari kalau sosok itu bukanlah Sebastian, 'Dia takkan berbuat seperti ini sebelum **waktunya **tiba.' Pikirnya.

Bocah itu ingin sekali melihat sosok itu, tapi kedua bola matanya belum bisa diajak kerjasama, semuanya hanya bayangan kabur, tapi dia bisa merasakan kemana pria asing ini membawanya. Orang itu membuka jendela lebar-lebar, bahkan Ciel tidak tahu sejauh mana lantai dasar itu, bau tanah yang habis terguyur hujan menguar masuk, air hujan masih menetes dari atap rumah sakit. Ia kemudian melompat, ya melompat! Dalam batinnya berkata 'Seberapa akut jiwa psyco yang diderita pemuda ini?'

Kemudian dia merayap di dinding, Ciel tak tahu prosesnya tapi ini seperti menaiki _laba-laba_, pemuda ini merayap turun hingga ke lantai dasar, kemudian berlari kencang dengan Ciel di punggungnya, kencang sekali!

**~Lost Contract~**

"Apa maksudmu?!" Ia menurunkan kakinya dari tongkat itu.

"Bukan hanya aku yang akan membunuh majikanmu, tapi dia begitu berharga sampai-sampai banyak sekali orang yang ingin membeli nyawanya. Cih!" Jelas Will masih dengan kata-kata yang ambigu.

"Maksudmu?" Sebastian masih belum mengerti.

Will bungkam, ia hanya tertawa halus.

"JAWAB!" Bentak Sebastian lalu menyepak perut William lagi.

Will menodongkan ujung tongkatnya ke arah leher Sebastian. "Sekali lagi kau menghajarku, tongkat ini tak segan-segan memotong kerongkonganmu, dan pergilah ke neraka!" Ia menatap Sebastian tajam-tajam. "Kau tahukan, dewa kematian bukan hanya aku. Aku juga tak yakin dengan negosiasi yang sia-sia ini." Kata-katanya melunak.

Sebastian menalar dengan cepat. "SIAL!" Ia menepis tongkat itu lalu berlari pergi sebelum dewa kematian lain mengincar majikannya.

"Hah! Sampai bertemu disana, Sebas." Will tertawa setelah kepergian Sebastian.

**~Lost Contract~**

BRUKK! Ciel dilempar kelantai marmer sebuah manor di tengah hutan oleh orang yang membawanya tadi. Punggungnya sakit sekali menghantam balok-balok bewarna putih gading.

Seorang bocah yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Ciel mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, orang itu membantu Ciel berdiri. Bocah dihadapannya tersenyum, tapi retina mata Ciel belum mau menampakkan sosok itu secara keseluruhan. Ditambah lagi lututnya yang gemetar menopang tubuh sendiri, ia semakin tercap lemah.

"Hahaha... _Welkom meneer Ciel(1)_... Akhirnya pemimpin saingan terberat perusahaan dagangku ada disini! Aku begitu tersanjung kau mau datang kemari." Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat, Ciel hendak membalas jabatan tangannya.

BUGH! Uluran tangan itu berubah menjadi hantaman keras di telinga kiri Ciel, bocah bersurai abu-abu itu tersungkut ke tanah.

Ciel mengangkat dagunya, masih dengan rasa pusing yang menggerayangi kepalanya. Perlahan matanya mulai mengenali sosok bocah itu. 'Dia lagi!' Batinnya begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya, rambutnya pirang agak ikal, matanya menyala karamel.

"Apakah itu sakit? Maaf ya Ciel." Katanya dengan nada penuh penyesalan, tapi kakinya dilayangkan kembali untuk menyepak perut Ciel. "Oh, yaampun aku kasar pada orang yang lebih muda!" Pekiknya mengejek.

Ciel bergelung dengan rasa sakit, sementara bocah psycho itu masih terus menendanginya tanpa rasa ampun, kemudian mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ujungnya berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu.

**~Lost Contract~**

"Semoga saja tidak terlambat!" Sebastian berlari di lorong rumah sakit, derap langkahnya terpantul-pantul di lorong sepi itu.

BRAKKK... ia membuka pintu bercat putih ruangan majikannya dirawat.

Bwoooshh... hanya ada angin yang menerbangkan tirai kamar dan lembaran laporan yang sebelumnya diletakkan di meja. Jendela kamar terbuka lebar menampilkan potret kota London malam hari. Hujan sudah berhenti dari beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kemana dia?!" Pekik Sebastian. Ia menghampiri ranjang tempat majikannya terbaring sebelum ia pergi bertarung tadi, mata gagaknya tertuju pada bercak merah di sisi kiri ranjang. "Ada yang tidak beres." Gumamnya.

Ia mengendus pelan, setelah itu dia tahu jawabannya.

**~To Be Continued~**

**AN : Mind to give me feedback?**

**Special thanks for :**

**-iztha dark neko**

**-FrankiezCrazy**

**-freyachairette**

**Tadinya saya mau membuat chap ini sepanjang 2000+ words, hanya saja keburu dibuat bad mood sama orang terjail sedunia -_-**

**Gomen, sudah lama update, pendek pula /bow/**

**.**

**Regards,**

**FAZA Phantomhive**


End file.
